Leo Goes to Hogwarts
by Sidders1234
Summary: What if when Leo tries to save Calypso, she dies and Leo snaps? Chiron sends Piper,Jason, and Leo to Hogwarts to help Leo overcome his depression, but also to protect Harry... Placed after Blood of Olympus and during Order of the Phoenix. Better than it sounds! Disclaimer : I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper woke to the sound of her cabin mates rushing around. She lay there for a minute lost in thought. Everything was so perfect. The war with Gaea had finally ended. Both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were at peace with each other. Everyone made it out alive...except. Piper tried to force the thought from her mind but just couldn't escape them. Except for Calypso. She swallowed hard, poor Leo.

There was a knock at the door which thankfully snapped Piper from her reverie. She scrambled out of bed to open the door.

"Ah Miss McLean, just the person I wanted to see." Chiron said with a smile then added, "Walk with me."

Piper nodded and walked with him to the big house. She tried to be patient but her curiosity got the best of her. "Is something wrong?".

"No..Not wrong..But there is something I would like you to do for me." Chiron replied. Piper was about to open her mouth to respond when he cut her off. "This is a matter concerning Leo. I am afraid of what his temper might do to the camp. So I am assigning him to a quest, and I would like you to accompany him." He finished.

Piper was irritated. Leo had just gotten back from a quest that saved everyone, he just had to watch while his first love died in front of him the last thing he needed was another quest. And how would a quest help with his temper anyways? Though she did have to admit his temper was a bit out of control. Ever since Calypso died he was so cold and harsh. More than once now he'd set the dining pavilion on fire just because he took a joke the wrong way. It hadn't surprised Piper as much as everyone else. Leo's mother died from a fire when he was so young, he spent most of his life in the sewers, and yet he was always so happy and cracking jokes when everyone needed it. When Calypso died, it broke him.

"There is an old friend of mine who is completely aware of the situation. He has agreed to help." Chiron spoke, snapping Piper out of her thoughts.

"Why do I need to accompany him? Who's going to help us? Where are we going?" Piper asked then blushed.

Chiron smiled, "This friend of mine is the head professor of a school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His name is Dumbledore and he is willing to take you and Leo in as exchange students. You will be going across seas to Scotland where the school is located."

Witchcraft and Wizardry?... "What?"

"Hecate has blessed wands for you, so you can fit in. I asked you to accompany him because you are the only one able to keep him under control, you may pick one other person to accompany you, and tell them." He responded.

Piper wanted to ask so many questions but Chiron cut her off, " Go now, you will be leaving this afternoon, and tell the other person you pick that this is to help Leo, but don't tell Leo as far as he knows he is going to protect a student there, Harry Potter."

**Harry P.O.V**

Platform 9 ¾ was crowded as usual, as he walked with Ron and Hermoine to the train. They filed down the train aisle trying to find an empty compartment. The closest they could find was of three kids their age that they didn't recognize. Harry opened the door and asked, "Do you mind if we join you."

"Not at all." A friendly voice replied.

They pushed their way in and had a seat. The one who had spoken was a blonde guy, his hair closely cropped to his head. He had a small scar on his upper lip. Beside him was another boy, much shorter that the blonde, this boy had sharp features and a deep tan. His curly black hair was a mess and he looked...broken. The girl on the other side of the elfish boy had choppy brown hair with feathers braided into the tiny braids throughout her hair. She was very pretty and reminded him of and Indian girl.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry said at last to break the awkward silence. To his delight they didn't say anything to his name. Instead they smiled.

The blonde spoke up, "My name is Jason.".

"Piper," said the Indian looking girl with a smile.

We all looked at the elfish boy in the middle who said nothing, instead he kept fidgeting with..were those bolts?

Piper sighed and looked at Jason who said, "That's Leo."

Harry desperately wanted to ask if he was OK, but he didn't want to seem rude. Instead he asked, " Are you new here? I don't recall ever seeing you before."

Piper spoke up this time, " We are exchange students from Mr. Brunner's Camp of Magic in America."

She was very firm and confident the way she spoke but he's never heard of schools in America. Harry made a mental note to ask Hermione about it were all friendly enough, well except for Leo. But he felt something about them. They were all very scared up and practically glowed with power, you could _feel_ it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo was irritated. Which recently, wasn't new. Honestly Leo wanted to stop being angry and destroying everything but he just couldn't. Every time someone spoke to him he felt like he wanted to smack them. Every time someone looked at him they hit a nerve. It didn't help Chiron asked him to go on this stupid quest to protect some kid. He was fuming when he left the Big House to pack. All of his cabin mates stayed away from him, giving room at all times. Leo didn't want this, but he couldn't control himself and knew it was for the best.

When an old man with a long white beard and glasses showed up at the camp border to take them to the school, he explained to us that we should try our hardest to avoid revealing our true identities. He gave us wands and told us that they were blessed by Lady Hecate to do the spells we told it to. He made us each touch a shoe and transported us in the blink of an eye to the train station that would take us to Pigwarts or whatever the name was.

We were the first ones on the train. As time went by more people got on the train and filed into other compartments, it wasn't until the train was about to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Do you mind if we joined you?" A heavily accented boy asked.

"Not at all." Jason replied to his left.

Piper and Jason has purposely put Leo in the middle of them, he knew that. He also knew Chiron sent Piper and Jason with him to 'control' him. Leo scowled. Leo's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden silence. He felt eyes on him but ignored it, and fidgeted with some bolts from his tool belt.

Leo heard Piper sigh, then Jason say his name. He knew he should acknowledge it but chose once again, to ignore it. They continued to chat about things Leo didn't listen to. He was trying his hardest not to think because when he did his ADHD always brought it back to... No he thought violently pushing the thoughts away. He knew though.. no matter how hard he pushed them away they would always find their way back.

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Leo. They'd said his name a couple of times in their conversation but Leo kept staring down at his knees.

She was pleasantly surprised when they found Harry so quickly. He wasn't what she expected him to be. Tall, thin, big round glasses and a mop of black hair. She could faintly see a scar on his forehead and knew exactly what it was. Before Dumbledore left them at the station he filled them in. It was kind of a deal Dumbledore made with Chiron, Dumbledore would take us in and try to help if we watched Harry, easy enough.

Piper was grateful when she sounded so confident giving them their cover story but the girl – Hermione looked suspicious. From their easy chat she could tell Hermione was very intelligent and hoped she wouldn't see through their lies. She hated lying, and didn't understand why they had to keep their identities a secret. Keeping them a secret would be that much harder with Leo. What if he lost it and lit something on fire or exploded into flames? How would she cover something like up? She could charm speak them, but what if their were too many people around?

The sound of the compartment door opening made her jump. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving. "Where are they going?" Piper asked Jason.

"To change into their robes." He said shooting a glance at Leo and back to me. Piper was grateful they'd already changed into their robes at the station. Jason caught her eye again and looked down at Leo then back to Piper.

"Leo?" She asked tentatively. He looked up at her and his expression made her want to cry. He looked pained and...broken. She smiled at him as convincingly as she could. "Isn't it awesome? We've already found him! I thought finding Harry would be the hardest part, but we're already friends!" She said enthusiastically. Leo nodded and looked down again. Piper looked at Jason and he just shrugged.

When Harry and the gang came back the train had stopped.

**Harry P.O.V**

Throughout the whole conversation Leo never looked up. Despite his behavior, Jason and Piper were plenty of fun. We got off the train and the carriages awaited. In front of them there was a skeletal looking horse thing and I couldn't help but stare.

"Harry what are you looking at?" Hermione asked .

"Don't you see them?" he replied.

"I can see them." came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the three who they sat with in the compartments.

"Me too." said Piper staring at them curiously. Harry guessed it was Jason who spoke first since Leo hasn't uttered a word.

"You're not crazy." a very soft voice from in the carriage said. Everyone whipped their head up to see none other than Luna Lovegood. "Only those who have seen death can see them." she continued.

" I'll let you guys have this carriage, come on Neville." she said and hoped down from the carriage, walking away.

That's when he heard the Jason and Piper talking quickly and comfortingly behind him. He turned to see Jason with his hand on Leo's shoulder and Piper speaking to him gently. Leo's expression was hard to place, but the agony in it wasn't.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who seemed just as confused. Finally, they coaxed Leo into the carriage. When the castle came into view Harry couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Even Leo was staring at it contently. "Annabeth would love this". Piper muttered absent mindfully.

"Who is Annabeth?" Hermione asked.

Piper looked shocked like she couldn't believe someone heard her and quickly said, "a cousin."

I shared a quick glance with Hermione. These Americans sure were different. When we entered the castle Professor Mcgonagall immediately took them away from the group and added them in with the first years. When everyone was sitting down for the feast and the first years had been separated into their houses. Professor Dumbledore had his usual speech, he talked about the exchange students and a few new teachers. One of the new teachers interrupted Dumbledore and gave a speech of her her own. It was hard to listen to what she was saying when she was dressed all in pink, literally.

Finally she was done and they were going to separate the exchange students which were in the same year as us. We all watched curiously as Mcgonagall pulled out her parchment.

"Grace, Jason" She called and the tall blonde boy stepped up to the stool. It didn't take very long for the had to yell Gryfindor. "McLean, Piper" Professor Mcgonagall said loudly. The beautiful indian girl stepped up to the stool. It took a bit longer than Jason but the hat also yelled Gryfindor. Piper smiled at Jason as she made her way to the table. "Valdez, Leo" Piper and Jason instantly went silent watching worriedly. _Something really bad must have happened to him. _Harry thought. The hat barely touched Leo's head when it yelled 'Gryfindor'. I shared another look with Hermione and Ron. These Americans sure are interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo P.O.V**

__Leo was nervous to go to sleep that night. He hated sleeping and barely ever did so. Because sleep bring dreams, and being the demigod he was, they were nightmares. But after the feast, which had more delicious-looking food he'd ever seen, though he didn't eat any of it, they made their way to the Gryfindor common room. Jason and Piper talked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione until they decided it was time to sleep. Harry and Ron led Leo and Jason up the stairs and into the dormitory.

Leo laid down and closed his eyes, preparing for the awful night ahead. But no matter how hard he tried he could never prepare himself completely.

_It was dark out, the Argo II was floating gently in the water. In the distance an island came into view. Leo knew what the island was and bounced in excitement. When they reached shore his joy was cut short by a terrible scream. He immediately jumped off the boat and rushed towards the blood curdling screams,the other six at his side. Leo was thankful that the others took his mission to return so well,especially Percy._

_ When he reached Calypso she was on the ground her body was arched in agony. "Calypso!"_

_He yelled frantically. She looked up at him and smiled for a moment, looking so breathtakingly beautiful Leo just stared. Piper and Annabeth reacted quicker than him and was at her side in an instant. _

_ He snapped out of his daze and rushed to her, putting her head in his lap. She smiled up at him and said, "You came back for me." _

_ Leo was unsure what to say so he whispered, "What happened to you?" Her response was terrifying and the last thing he wanted to hear, " I told you no man can ever find this island twice, and if they do.." She was cut off by a terrible cough that sent shivers up her spine._

_ " But... you can't die you're immortal!" Leo protested._

_ "You're right I am,but a man who finds Ogygia twice, will not go unpunished, the fates are cruel Leo, my immortality is gone, thousands of years are catching up with me."_

_ "Don't go" Leo pleaded. _

_ "I must, Leo, I want you to know that-" she coughed again this time spluttering up blood. "That I loved you the most, more than Percy, more than Odysseus, I love you Leo, and I thank you for freeing me from my prison." _

_ She began to shake, no convulse, and her eyes closed. Slowly her cinnamon hair turned Grey then white. Her soft features became withered and wrinkled. "CALYPSO, NO NO NO NO NO!" Leo screamed repeatedly, as her body turned to ash in his arms. "NO NO NO." Leo yelled. "Please" he yelled at the sky. "Please!" He sobbed and fought the hands that tried to pull him away. "No no no no."_

**Harry P.O.V**

Harry woke to the sound of screaming and instantly sat up. It was Leo he was clenching his eyes shut and screaming a series of no's and pleads.Before he could say a word Jason was up and at Leo's side in and instant.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing, but could somebody go find Piper?" He said. his calm surprising Harry. Ron was now awake and stumbled out of the room to get Piper.

Jason continued to speak to Leo and shake his shoulder. Harry thought he would try to help and touched Leo. Instantly he pulled his hand back, _Leo was burning_. He was so hot. "Ow!". Harry yelled.

Jason looked at him with concern and more frantically now he tried to wake Leo up.

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper was actually enjoying Hogwarts more than she thought. Everyone was friendly and the castle was beautiful. She really enjoyed talking with Hermione. She reminded Piper a lot of Annabeth. She was still awake around midnight talking to Hermione when they heard the screaming. Hermione looked at her confused and worried but Piper knew just who it was and knew just how fast they had to get there until he blew their cover. Piper rushed down the stairs and ran into Ron.

"I was just coming to get you, Leo-" he started but didn't finish as she pushed past him and ran up the stairs, Ron and Hermione hot on her heels.

When she got there she saw as Harry went to touch Leo and pulled back quickly. _Oh no_ she thought. The sight of him broke her heart, he was lying on his side curled in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut, and screaming in protest. She sat down next to Leo and put her hand on his shoulder. He was burning up fast.

"Leo" she said pouring all the charm speak into her voice that she could muster, "Leo open your eyes, wake up Leo." she repeated.

With a gasp Leo sat straight up in bed. He had tears streaming down his cheek and the bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced. She pulled him in for a hug and whispered in his ear, " You really need to cool down Leo." she could feel his body temperature drop and she hugged him tightly rubbing his back. She could here the other three whispering but ignored them.

"What on earth is going on here?" A voice from behind them asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. One of our horses got sick, I had Dr appointments and I got caught up in the all the other great fanfics on here! please review if you like it, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Piper P.O.V**

Everyone whirled around to the voice who spoke. It was the very strict lady, what was her name? "Professor Mcgonagall!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing.

"Would anyone explain to me the meaning of this?" The professor said harshly.

"It's Leo" Jason said calmly. Immediately Professor Mcgonagalls' face softened.

"Is he alright?" she asked carefully, peering around Piper to see Leo, who was mumbling something in Spanish and had tears streaking down his cheeks. Before anyone answered she said, " Bring Leo, so we can discuss this somewhere safely."

Piper went to Leo's side and pulled him gently, "Come on Leo." He got up without saying a word and followed Jason and the professor down the stairs into the common room. The professor led them down the dark hallway and to a statue of a gargoyle. She said something to it but Piper was to distracted with watching Leo to hear it. The gargoyle moved aside and revealed a staircase. The professor made her way up the stairway and Jason followed close behind.

When they got to the room at the top of the stairs an office was revealed. There was a desk placed in the middle of the spacious room. Bookshelves and paintings lined the wall. But what caught her attention was the head professor who had brought them here. He was standing at the top of two staircases that connected in a dome sort of way. He was intently focused on something and didn't seem to notice their arrival.

"Professor?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Hmm?" Dumbledore said not at all startled like expected.

"These young demigods would like to speak to you about something." She replied then left the room without another word.

Piper and Jason shared a look. They never said they wanted to speak to him, in fact Professor Mcgonagall led them here! When she looked away from Jason's eyes the old man was standing right in front of them.

" You must be Piper." He said with a friendly smile on his face.

Piper was surprised, when they'd first met him, he seemed in such a hurry, and she didn't recall making any introductions.

Dumbledore smiled at her baffled expression, "Yes, daughter of Aphrodite, I know who you are and I must say it is an honor, most wizards do not know of your existence but you are all very powerful indeed." Jason shared another look with Piper and Dumbledore smiled again, "And you must be Jason, son of Jupiter."

Jason frowned slightly, "Actually it's Zeus." He corrected. Piper felt a swell of happiness to these words. She'd been so afraid he would want to take her to New Rome.

Dumbledore's eyes drifted to Leo and a knowing look crossed his face, "You must be Leo, the first fire-user in centuries." Dumbledore said carefully, obviously aware of the situation. Leo didn't respond instead he pulled some rubber bands and nail out of his tool belt and began to fiddle with them.

Piper was unsure what to do. She knew that Dumbledore needed to know of the dreams, but really didn't want to make Leo angry. Piper feared that if she walked with Dumbledore and talked to him, that it would offend Leo even more. Sighing, she said, "Jason, would you stay here with Leo while I talk to the professor, please?" She didn't mean to, but a little charm-speak was laced with her words. Piper visibly flinched when his eyes glazed over.

When Piper turned to the old man he was watching her carefully. "Walk with me" he stated, much like Chiron early yesterday morning. She walked silently next to him as he led her into a room connected to his office that she hadn't noticed before.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked the friendly twinkle in his eyes took away her hesitation.

"Leo, um..." Piper was unsure what to say next. The acknowledgment in his eyes when he saw Leo was undeniable, but she was unsure of how much he knew. "Leo he uhh.." she began trying to find away to put it. "He was having a nightmare." At this Dumbledore's patient smile turned into a look of confusion. "He..well do you know what happened to him?" Piper finally asked, tired of trying to skirt around it.

"Very little, Chiron did not tell me much, due to Leo's personal privacy, but he did tell me that he has had an extraordinarily hard life and is all but broken." he finished.

Piper didn't agree with what he said, Leo was far past being broken not on the edge of it. In fact he was broken even when he hide it with a smile. She frowned then remembered she was supposed to be telling him of Leo.

"Yes..." she finally managed, "Yes Leo's life is very hard indeed." she agreed. "But" she baegan licking her lips. "He is dangerous, when we were trying to wake him up from his nightmare, he was getting _really_ hot, and I'm afraid that if we hadn't woke him up he would've caught fire." she finished guilty for the 'dangerous' part.

"I see." Dumbledore said, his brow furrowing. " And you think I can help this."

He said it friendly enough but she blushed anyways. "No not help, I just wanted to make you aware of the situation. But if you could help.." she trailed off, blushing at her foolish words.

Dumbledore laughed. "Of course I could help, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until morning." he finished with a bright smile.

"Of course." Piper said smiling in relief.

**Harry P.O.V**

Harry stared at Hermione and Ron in astonishment. _What was that?_Ron, naturally was the first to break the silence, "What language was he speaking?"

Hermione gasped in annoyance at this question, "Honestly Ronald, out of every thing that just happened, his _language_ was the first thing to come to your mind?"

"I think it was Spanish" Harry answered ignoring Hermione.

"You guys are helpless, did you not notice his screaming?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Who didn't?" Ron answered snidely. Hermione was scolding him when another thought came to Harry's mind.

"He was hot." Harry interrupted.

"Hot?" asked Hermione, "Like fever hot?"

"I don't think so.. he was _burning._" Harry answered. Hermione stared at him baffled.

"I'm just saying we don't here a peep out of this guy, then he just starts screaming and speaking in a different language, I mean, what if he can't speak English?" Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione stared daggers at Ron. She opened her mouth to make a smart remark when they heard talking.

"- Wants to see us tomorrow morning in his office." It was Piper's voice and they were coming up the stairs.

A look was exchanged between the three, it was clear, they would be there tomorrow when this occurred.

The three of them came up the stairs and watched Leo get into bed warily. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him and couldn't wait until tomorrow to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: For everyone reading thank you! I would really appreciate reviews so I know if it's good or bad :) Thank you to the ones who followed and faved!**

**Harry P.O.V**

Harry couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. He also realized he wasn't the only one. Leo never laid down once he just stared off into space and fiddled. Jason laid down but he was watching Leo concern and worry etched into his features. The way they acted tonight... it was almost like it was a drill..something that happened frequently.

Harry shouldn't have been surprised. Leo was obviously broken. Something really bad must've happened to him. Ron was right earlier. Can we trust them? Jason and Piper were friendly and harmless enough, but Leo doesn't speak a word to anyone. Then wakes up screaming in a different language. He really wished he could've understood what he was saying.

When the sky brightened in the presence of the rising sun Jason was out of bed and down the stairs Leo following close behind. Harry bit his lip should he wait? Deciding quickly he jumped out of bed rummaging through his totes until he found it.. His trusty invisibility cloak.

He tiptoed down the stairs to find the common room empty. He ran out into the hallways biting his lips. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw them, walking straight for Dumbledore office. Harry didn't care anymore, he had to know. He _sprinted_ to them as they disappeared up the stairs. He ran faster, catching the stairs just before they closed.

"Fascinating" Harry heard Snape say as he inched closer to see what was happening.

He saw Snape and Dumbledore standing with their backs to Harry, facing them was Piper, Jason, and Leo.

"I would be _honored _to see a demonstration of your...abilities." Snape said almost eagerly.

Harry felt completely bewildered. _Who were these kids? Why did Snape seem so interested in them?_

"Sure" he heard Jason say.

Harry watched closely as the still humid air became a sharp wind, the hair stood up on the nape of his neck and he shivered involuntarily as a massive bolt of lightning struck the ground. He felt his jaw drop._ What was that?_

Piper stepped forward now a small smile on her face, "Jason, do you mind helping me demonstrate?" She said sweetly. Jason half smirked, half grimaced as he stood parallel to Piper. "Lie down." Piper said.

Whatever Harry expected it wasn't this. Jason dropped to the floor. Harry had to fight his hardest not to obey the sweet words that urged him to lie down. He was pleased to see Snape had a look on his face that was similar to what Harry was felling.

Jason came around then, blinking and standing up. "Did you really have to make me lay down?" he whined.

Piper snorted, "be glad it wasn't worse."

All eyes turned to Leo that had not looked up from the floor once. Piper's happy mood visibly disappeared as she looked worriedly at her friend. When he didn't look up she sighed again and turned to Snape, "so can you help him?"

"Of course" Snape said easily. He then distributed a vial full of some type of liquid, no a potion. Harry scolded himself for not realizing sooner, why else would they have the potions teacher up here? As Snape began giving instructions on the potion, Harry realized that they would be leaving soon and he _had_ to tell Ron and Hermoine especially of what he saw.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the common rooms finding Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo was extremely embarrassed about the whole dream incident. He wasn't sure why considering it was a regular occurrence since returning home from the Giant War. He would always dream of the terrible things that has happened to him. Like when he lost control and killed his mother. Everyone says it's not his fault, but it is, just as Calypso's death was. He would dream of all the nights he slept in sewers or when Festus was destroyed. It got so bad he had to sleep in his bunker in the woods to avoid burning his cabin down. But that was quickly changed when he got a dream and lit on fire, causing destruction to half the forest. The nymphs particularly hated him now. So he ended up sleeping with his cabin mates who always had a fire extinguisher on hand.

He was drug to Dumbledore's office by Piper and Jason. He wanted to tell them to stop worrying about him so much but he knew it was useless knowing how far gone he was from reason. The time flew and when they returned to the soft beds, Leo didn't sleep afraid of the dreams to come. In the morning he was led to the office with the old man again. Also accompanying the old man was a professor with sleek black hair and cruel eyes.

He heard them speaking and demonstrations being held but he didn't care. He didn't want to care. He was in the abyss now. And the abyss was endless.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Hermione woke up eager to learn more about the so-called exchange students. She ran down stairs to find Ron lying on the couch .

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Dunno, he, Jason, and Leo are all gone."

Just as he said this the door burst opened and Harry was revealed. Before Hermione could ask Harry was speaking in a very rushed tone.

"I don't know what they are but they are not wizards, Jason has control over the wind and he made his own little storm, Piper has a way with he words, she is so...persuasive. I had to fight my hardest to not listen to her, Snape was there,-"

"Hold on" interrupted Hermione. "Snape was there? What do you mean they're not wizards? Were they using wands? Was-"

\ "Listen we don't have much time..they will be coming back soon. No,- they weren't using wands, yes, Snape was there he gave Leo some type of potion,-"

"Leo?" it was Ron who interrupted this time. "What did he do?"

Hermione was actually anticipating this answer.

"He did nothing. He stared at the ground the whole time." Harry responded thoughtfully.

"Maybe that means he's a regular-" Hermione was cut off before she could finish.

"No, he could do something everyone looked at him for a demonstration, but he didn't give one." Harry argued. "I think he's dangerous." he said flatly.

"Harry you just can't accuse someone of being dangerous! I'm sure he's harmless, he just-"

"Harmless? Did you not see the same thing we saw?" Ron protested. "I think he's dangerous, and I also think he's hiding something."

_Well duh_. Hermione thought irritated. One thing was for sure, she would be visiting the library today.

**Author's note: Sorry bad ending... Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Piper P.O.V**

After their meeting with Dumbledore and Snape they walked silently back to the common room. It wasn't until they were close to the entrance of the common room that they heard voices.

"- I also think he's hiding something." They heard someone say, but not just an anyone it was Ron's voice.

Jason and her exchanged glances, waiting for them to say more. When nothing was said she punched Jason's arm effectively getting a loud "OW" out of him. She laughed and casually walked into the common room.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione froze and looked at them fearfully, _nice to know it was us they were talking about_ Piper thought gratefully.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Nobody is usually up this early." Piper asked casually. She got the reaction she was looking for. They all glanced at each other and shifted awkwardly.

"Um...we were...uh...-" Ron stumbled over his words.

"Just chatting!" Hermione supplied.

"What's that Harry?" Jason suddenly asked from beside her. She turned to see that he was looking at some sort of cloak in Harry's arm.

"It's an invisibility cloak.." Harry started hesitantly. "I was using it to..um...spy on the new teachers." He finished.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. When she saw us looking she added, " That Umbridge seemed awful weird don't you think? We thought we might try to get more information on her."

Piper raised an unbelieving brow but didn't say anything.

"Well, Ron, Harry if you wouldn't mind meeting me in library during free period today..." she trailed off.

"I'm going to go get ready for breakfast, I suggest you all do the same." added quickly and confidently before rushing up the stairs.

**Leo P.O.V**

The day passed by Leo in a blur he didn't bother acknowledging anyone when they spoke to him. He was too lost in thought to care. The only time he even bothered to look up was when they were in the class with the pink lady. They was dead silence ringing in his ears until he heard Harry yell something along the lines of, "-MAYBE LORD VOLDERMORT!"

Their were several gasps and Umbridge seemed to be fuming. He looked up then. And studied everyone's fearful reactions. _Voldermort, Voldermort,_.. where had he heard that...

The pink lady began to scold the class in her falsely sweet voice. Then he remembered, Voldermort was the evil guy that had it out for Harry. He didn't feel like helping him, much less talking aloud, but that was his quest to protect him, even if it was from an annoying pink lady.

"Aren't you the teacher?" he asked aloud, interrupting the pink lady's speech.

The class stared in stunned silence. Jason and Piper's heads whipped around to stare at him in shock.

"Why yes I am, Mr.-" she said dangerously sweet.

"Valdez" Leo answered feeling irritated by her false tone and gruesome pink appearance.

"Well then Mr. Valdez, raise your hand before speaking aloud." Was her reply.

Leo felt his face twist into a snarl, something it had done much more often after, well, you know. " Well if you're the teacher, why in the world are you preaching and not teaching? Why yell at the students for asking questions and voicing their opinions? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" he asked letting the annoyance flow freely through his cold voice.

The pink lady gaped for a bit then regained her composure and let out a very girly giggle. "Mr. Valdez you surely aren't questioning the ministry, are you?"

Leo didn't know what the ministry was, but he didn't care, he was more powerful than everyone in this room, - excluding Jason. "Yes, I believe I am." he responded carelessly but venomously.

Everyone was silent. The pink lady's careful face was full of shock and anger. "Detention Mr. Valdez, Mr. Potter." she finally said.

"But, Harry didn't-" Leo started to say before Pinky interrupted.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD" She screeched.

Leo growled, literally growled and stormed out of the room.

**Harry P.O.V**

Harry was so irritated he couldn't help himself from shouting, "I DON'T KNOW,MAYBE LORD VOLDERMORT!"

The look on Umbridge's face was one of fury. She began to lecture them on how this was a lie, Harry didn't try to listen over the blood pumping in his ears. That's when someone spoke up to his defense. "Aren't you the teacher?" the voice rang with annoyance and anger. Everyone, even Umbridge stared in shock at the one person who dared to interrupt.

His head whipped around and he felt his mouth open in surprise, _Leo_ was the one defending him.

"Why yes I am, Mr.-" Umbridge said dangerously sweet.

"Valdez" Leo answered looking completely disgusted.

"Well then Mr. Valdez, raise your hand before speaking aloud." Umbridge replied looking shocked at his tone.

Harry knew right when Umbridge crossed the line, Leo's face twisted into a snarl. A vicious looking snarl that could've been worn by a savage beast in the forbidden forest, not by the little elvish looking boy.

" Well if you're the teacher, why in the world are you preaching and not teaching? Why yell at the students for asking questions and voicing their opinions? Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Leo asked the annoyance in his tone rising to a dangerous level.

"Mr. Valdez you surely aren't questioning the ministry, are you?" Harry mentally rolled his eyes at her reply, of course she would use the ministry at her defense.

"Yes, I believe I am." Leo answered not looking worried in the least at her threat.

The look on Umbridge's face was priceless and Harry probably would've laughed if it weren't the current circumstances.

"Detention Mr. Valdez, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said in her perfectly controlled tone.

Harry was about to open his mouth to protest, but Leo beat him to it.

"But, Harry didn't-" Leo started. _Why in the world was this guy defending him?_

"NOT ANOTHER WORD" Umbridge's girly voice screamed.

Harry was about to argue anyways when Leo growled viciously. He exchanged wide eyed glances with Hermione and Ron as Leo stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: so sorry I haven't updated. Just been very busy, and since winter is just around the corner I'm hoping that I'll have more time in the evening to update. Please review and tell me how you like it!**

**Jason P.O.V**

Jason felt his jaw drop. The amount of venom in Leo's words were intimidating, and Jason was afraid that he would start steaming if he didn't calm down soon. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about a scene in front of the class because Leo stormed out of the room with a snarl.

Jason knew that they would have to go after him. He was angry, and when Leo got angry like this he was just...dangerous. Jason remembered one time at camp when Leo couldn't get two parts to fit together like he wanted to on a machine he was building and burst into flames. He hated seeing Leo like this. He missed his goofy grin and corny jokes.

Jason glanced around the room at the class who were all in a state of stunned silence. He saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione with their heads bent together whispering intently. He narrowed his eyes. They were nice enough, if a bit nosy. He knew how bad this looked to them already, and Hermione was bound to think of something.

Piper nudged him, "Go get him, before he does something bad."

"I need your help!" Jason protested, knowing how violent the situation could become.

"I'll stay here and make sure everyone else does too." She responded. "Now go."

Jason slipped out of his chair and headed towards the door.

"And where are you going Mr.?" A girly voice asked from behind.

Jason opened his mouth to answer but Piper beat him to it. "Grace, Jason Grace always leaves at this time, remember?" Piper asked softly. The charm-speak in her voice was thick and persuasive._ Gods I love her_ Jason thought as the pink lady shook her head in confusion.

"Of course, carry on." She said. As she said this Jason noticed the looks on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's face. They looked astonished, confused, and...scared.

Jason grimaced and continued out the door. Once he was out he blinked and looked around. Were would Leo go? Hmmm... He wandered the halls of the castle for a while and found himself outside. He heard it then. Yelling. Yells of anger and rage. Yells of torment and loss. These were the screams of Leo Valdez.

He followed these screams into the Forbidden Forest. The first thing he noticed was the temperature. It was much warmer. The further he walked the warmer it got. Definitely on the right track then. He came to a small hill and just as he crested it he could see Leo.

Leo was wrapped in flames. He was standing facing away from him and was yelling into the sky. Every time he screamed the flames grew, coiling around him like a snake. Jason would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little afraid. He had never seen anyone so broken. So hurt.

"Leo" Jason called.

Like a switch on a light the flamed were gone from his body and steam curled around him instead.

"Leo, are you okay?" Jason asked again.

Leo turned around to look at him, showing Jason his tear-streaked face.

"Why?" Leo asked. The bitterness in his tone was not a false one, but it was a one to cover up the pain underneath.

Jason shifted uncomfortably. Piper had always been so much better at this. "Why what Leo?"

Leo gritted his teeth, "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I try so hard! And what do I get! It's not fair!-" his voice low growl was rising into an enraged scream, - "ITS NOT FAIR!" flames curled up his arms and wrapped around him in almost a comforting manor. "ITS NOT FAIR!" He screamed again.

This time he threw himself to the ground and the flames went out. Not thinking. Jason walked right up to him and put his hand on Leo's shoulder, ignoring the heat.

"Hey, It'll be ok Leo." he said to the know crying boy.

"I..I...I can't control myself Jason I can't stop it... I'm so...hurt all the time...I just can't stop." Leo stuttered.

Jason felt cold. Leo was way more hurt than anyone had thought. Hurt enough that he couldn't even control himself anymore. Hurt enough he didn't want to.

**Leo P.O.V**

Leo felt hot. His vision was blurring. He stormed out of the room and down the halls of the castle. He was walking at first. Then he was running. He didn't know where too, just to get away. He was hot. He was angry. Finally he just stopped. When he looked around he noticed he wasn't even in the castle anymore.

He was in a forest and probably the forbidden one. _Good _ he thought. _Maybe there will be no one to get hurt_. Not that he cared. He stopped caring a while ago. He'd wanted to care, tried to care, but the truth was, he just didn't care anymore, about anything.

By now flames had engulfed his entire body and he was screaming at the sky. At the gods. Cursing them for everything that had happened to him. It just wasn't fair. Ever since he was a baby, Hera had singled him out. Why couldn't he just be left alone. Just for once. He cursed and cried at the skies. Normally thunder would roll and even lighting would threaten him. But their was nothing.

He screamed some more and the flames grew higher. He stopped cursing the gods and began to beg them, plead with them. To end his life. His misery. Put him in the underworld so that he doesn't have to spend another day with this misery.

"Leo?" He heard a voice behind him. Jason.

In an instant the flames had died.

"Leo, are you okay?" Jason asked again. The concern in voice was notable,

Leo turned around to look at him, noting the shock on Jason's face, Leo realized he'd been crying.

"Why?" Leo asked him before he could stop himself.

Jason shifted "Why what Leo?"

Leo gritted his teeth, "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I try so hard! And what do I get! It's not fair!-" his voice low growl was rising into an enraged scream, - "ITS NOT FAIR!" flames curled up his arms and wrapped around him in almost a comforting manor. "ITS NOT FAIR!" He screamed again.

Leo threw himself to the ground and sobbed. He heard the approaching footsteps and the gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, It'll be ok Leo." he heard Jason say.

"I..I...I can't control myself Jason I can't stop it... I'm so...hurt all the time...I just can't stop." Leo stumbled. He instantly felt Jason stiffen. Great he's said to much. He's worried now. He's in the Abyss. Leo's been in the Abyss. But he's falling now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper was worried. She felt as if they had been out there forever. Wherever they were. She glanced around the common room again, as if expecting them to be sitting somewhere. She began to fidget with anxiously with her hair. Twirling the loose strands, and pulling at the uneven braids near her face.

What made it worse is Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared shortly after Umbridge's class was dismissed. She grit her teeth anxiously, and decided that she was going to go find them before the other three did and saw something they shouldn't.

**Hermione P.O.V**

Hermione made her way out of the castle with Harry and Ron at her sides. They paused when exiting the castle unsure of where to go. Hermione racked her brain quickly before deciding to head for the forbidden forest.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"If you weren't a wizard...but still a powerful being, staying at a school full of kids, wouldn't you go where they couldn't to blow some steam? Honestly Ronald think a little." She said quickly and irritatedly.

"Hey" Ron yelled, and Harry smirked.

Hermione shushed them and rolled her eyes, trudging into the forest.

They stopped once they got into the forest. Looking and listening for any clues that may lead them to their targets.

"Hermione look at this" came Harry's hushed whisper.

She quickly turned to see what he was looking at. Ashes. A trail of singed trees and ashes. Footprints were in black ash on the forest floor, and hand prints burnt into the trees. Her eyes widened as she ran down the trail. She only stopped when she heard voices.

Peering around a tree she saw Jason with his arms around Leo mumbling words of encouragement. She turned around, coming face to face with Harry and Ron.

"You two need to stand guard ok?" she said hurriedly digging through her bag.

"What's that?" Ron asked as she brought out a glass vile.

"Poly-juice potion." she replied throwing her head back and taking a swig.

"Of who?" Harry asked bewildered.

They both became quiet as her features turned into a beautiful indian girl.

"Piper?" Harry exclaimed.

"Shhh..." Hermione cautioned.

"Hermione! You said yourself they're powerful! How are you going to pull this off?" Ron scolded.

"I am not your child Ron, do you have another idea on how to get information?" She growled, irritated. " Now keep the real Piper away, no matter what it takes."

Then she turned and walked hesitantly into the opening.

**Harry P.O.V**

Hermione was crazy. That's all he had to say. She knows how powerful they must be and yet she chooses to play as one of them. They took off running back the way they came.

Once they reached the castle they stopped to catch their breaths. Harry felt panic rising when he heard footsteps. Piper came bustling around a corner of the castle towards the forbidden forest, worry written on her face. Ron and Harry exchanged exasperated looks.

"AAHHH" Ron yelled suddenly.

Harry whipped around to Ron gripping his stomach. "Play along." Ron whispered urgently.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

It worked wonderfully. Piper came running around the side. "What's wrong?" she gasped.

"I think Ron has had a spell put on him!" Harry yelled as Ron feigned pain.

Piper bit her lip. She looked like she was having an argument with herself on what to do. "You should take him to the infirmary." She finally said glancing nervously towards the forbidden forest.

Harry looked down at Ron hoping he would help. Ron caught on quickly and stumbled. Harry caught him and looked at Piper pleadingly. She bit her lip but grabbed Ron's other arm and helped him walk.

**Hermione P.O.V**

She walked towards them slowly. Jason's head whipped up to look at her. He shook his head warningly and she stopped.

"Leo?" she asked tentatively. "Are you ok?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione P.O.V**

"Leo?" She asked again.

Jason looked up at her again and warned her with his eyes to stop. She did pause, but decided it would be a more Piper thing to go anyways. She walked forward and knelt down beside him. The first thing she noticed was the heat. Just by sitting next to him she began to sweat. Something was definitely not normal about him.

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and fought the urge to pull back when it burned.

"Hey, it's going to be alright Leo." she said.

Leo looked up at her his dark brown eyes hurt, "How could you say that?" he whispered in a harsh tone.

"Look it will get better, okay?" she said chastising herself on deciding to find information now. She should have been smarter and waited.

"Leo?" It was Jason this time. "Leo we should go back to the castle before someone notices that we're gone." he said carefully. "But I need you to cool down for me okay?"

_Crap, crap crap! They can't head back now, not yet _she needed to keep them out there, just a bit longer.

"Leo? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Jason looked up at her eyes wide.

He looked up at her, "no I'm not ok and I never will be ok! not after everything!" he screamed the temperature rising.

It was dangerous she knew that, "What's everything Leo?" she tried to ask it casually, like she was just trying to get him to talk but he and Jason both shot up to their feet and glared at her.

It was so quick Hermione didn't even really register what happened...but one minute she was watching them and the next they towered over her and Jason help the tip on a sword at her throat.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

**Piper P.O.V**

Piper began to get a bad feeling when Harry was practically dragging his feet to get into the castle. Ron seemed to be okay as far as she could tell. Of course she really didn't know there could be a spell put on him, but the farther they went the more she doubted it.

"Hold up" she said.

"What?" Harry asked eyes wide and innocent.

She felt herself blush slightly. "I- uh need to go."

"But you've got to help me!" Harry protested.

"I'm sorry but I can't."

Suddenly Ron had his wand out, "You will stay with us" he threatened.

She bit her lip trying to decide whether she wanted to fight, charmspeak, or run. She nodded her head and put her hands up in surrender.

Just as Harry reached for her, she took off. She ran back outside of the castle and was at first a little disoriented as to her location. She rounded the castle to see the place she had been before they called out to her.

She dashed down the trail, easily following the trail of ashes and footprints. She could hear Harry and Ron behind her. As she topped a hill she stopped in confusion. She could hear the two boys cuss behind her.

What she was seeing just didn't make sense. There was Jason and Leo in their feet staring angrily at..._her._ It was her in the opening. Literally everything down to the choppy hair.


End file.
